I Want To Change The World
by Anthem of the Angels
Summary: What if one person could change the world? What if she tried but in her life there was always this one person who it seemed she could do nothing for?  Would she do whatever it takes to find a way to change his world? Warning: Lemon. Disclaimer inside


I Want to Change World

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or anything associated with it I do however own the OC and plot.

"Good morning everyone!" Lauren called bounding down the stairs and rushing towards the door. She had overslept and was late for the meeting at WRO headquarters; once again she'd have to run as fast as she could to get there in time.

"Lauren, need a ride?" Cloud asked looking at her from the road where he sat astride Fenrir his motorcycle. He had known you for a few years and in doing so knew that Monday's were always a bad day for you. Usually you would be late for work and meetings but today he had waited so that he could give you a ride seeing as he had to go to this meeting too.

"Do I ever, thanks Cloud. Were you waiting for me?" Lauren asked quickly climbing onto the back of the bike before leaning forward a little and carefully wrapping her arms around Cloud's waist so that she wouldn't fall off when he made sharp corner turns.

"Yes, I figured that I might as well wait for you to come down so that you wouldn't be late. Actually Tifa told me to wait for you, she said you would only be a couple of minutes." Cloud said stiffening slightly at the contact before relaxing again.

"Sorry Cloud, if there were some other way to make sure I stay on this damn bike when you take a corner I'd do it. However there isn't besides I get the feeling that you weren't given enough hugs growing up." Lauren teased smiling at the chuckle from the blonde in front of her. Lauren and Cloud had grown up together along with Tifa, though Lauren had gone on to become a SOLDIER 1st class long before Cloud joined SOLDIER. Lauren's father had pushed her out the door at 12 so she went to the one place that he had always told her to stay away from, she was a strong fighter before joining and was downright deadly now.

"Maybe but I think you weren't given enough love growing up. Well at least not after your mother passed." Cloud said taking Lauren back to when she was 9 and her mother being extremely ill with something that none of the doctors who came could seem to find a cure for. She had taken care of her mother right up until her final moments and when she knew that her mother had passed Lauren still did not break down but rather began to just hold her feelings in. She would still laugh and joke around but she never really put much emotion into anything but her fighting.

The only time she showed any real emotion about anything was when she was playing with Marlene and Denzel whom she adored. But sadly no one was ever able to really bring her out of the nothingness that had consumed her ever since her mother died. She was like an empty shell that simply went through the motions of life without seeing or feeling any of it.

"I had love from my father Cloud, he just had a unique way of showing it is all. Sort of like when Sephiroth took me under his wing just before I became a 1st class SOLDIER. He seemed cruel and harsh to others but in his own way he was actually very kind and caring. Of course then that idiot Genesis pushed him over the edge and he went ape-shit on Nibelheim." Lauren replied resting her forehead on Cloud's back fighting to hold in the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. It was always hard to talk about what had happened with Sephiroth because he had been the first person to really see the potential in her and he was the one who taught her how to be such a strong ruthless fighter.

"I think Sephiroth would have snapped sooner or later on his own whether or not Genesis said anything. He was strong and mad with power, he believed himself better than everyone else and only technically had two friends." Cloud said speeding down the streets of Midgar. He was going a little slower than usual and taking the corners a little more gently also.

"Well no one can know that for sure, at least not now that he's dead. Though personally I hope Sephiroth never comes back I mean after what happened the last time, and how badly he hurt you. I think that angered me the most was the fact that he got so close to killing you, I really don't know if I can handle much more loss in my life." Lauren replied burying her face into Cloud's back. She took a deep breath in inhaling his scent and just relaxing into it, letting it surround her.

"Hey Lauren! What are you doing?" Cloud asked as she slowly slid her right hand down to rest lightly on his thigh. She was simply relaxing into him and reveling in his scent that she didn't really notice what she was doing.

"Cloudy, let's skip the meeting and go out to the bluffs. I doubt that they'll miss us this one time." Lauren said lifting her head so that it rested on Cloud's shoulder while she spoke in his ear giving it a playful nip. She smirked when the man in front of her gave a slight shudder at the feeling of pleasure that ran down his spine.

"The bluffs you say, why there?" Cloud asked expertly maneuvering his bike out towards the cliffs. He had to admit that he was rather interested to see what she had planned for the two of them.

"Just drive before I decide to go into work." She snapped back lowering her head to once again rest against Cloud's back. She just really wanted to look out over the land below the cliffs and to talk in a peaceful setting.

Driving in silence Lauren lifted her head when they reached the cliffs and a small smile spread across her face. She loved the feeling of the air blowing in through her hair which she had forgotten to tie up. It blew out behind her like a curtain of black silk a few strands twirling around her shoulders and under Cloud's arm. "Pull off to the side under those trees," Lauren said once again in Cloud's ear though this time she did not bite it.

As soon as the bike was off Lauren quickly hopped off her body rubbing against Cloud's pleasurably. Cloud looked over at her as she twirled around in a circle with her arms spread wide and her hair spun out wildly around her. He couldn't help but smile she looked so happy and so innocent at that moment. She seemed very at peace when she normally had a frown permanently fixed on her face, always the serious one.

"Come on Cloud, let's go for a walk," Lauren called standing at the edge of the woods that ran along the road here. She had a small smile on her face though it still didn't reach her eyes but she did seem to be more relaxed now.

Hoping of his bike and stashing the keys in his pocket Cloud followed after Lauren into the woods. She seemed to pick her way through at random though it was funny to see her batting branches out of her way. After walking for a few minutes in total silence Lauren suddenly stopped causing Cloud to walk into her. "Hey, why did you stop?" Cloud asked as he looked down at Lauren.

Instead of answering him Lauren simply took one step forward before sinking down onto her knees and clasping her hands in front of her. Finally Cloud looked around and noticed that they were at the edge of a large lake that was in the middle of the woods. He moved to sit beside Lauren but she put out her arm to stop him, and he waited for her to speak.

"Just sit like this behind me, though you don't have to clasp your hands unless you feel like trying to talk to them too." She said closing her eyes again and bowing her head slightly. Cloud not knowing what else to do sat on his knees behind her and simply watched her for a few moments before he noticed a red-black orb that appeared to be glowing in front of her. What the hell was that supposed to be, he felt like asking but instead he watched as she slowly reached a hand out towards it. It was almost as if she were comforting a small child the gesture was so slow and gentle looking. Then the light suddenly disappeared and Lauren turned around to look at Cloud.

"They are unsure of you for some reason Cloudy. They think that you have much weighing on your soul." Lauren said eyeing him with a look that said she knew much weighed on his mind. Shifting her weight so that she now sat on her butt with her knees in front of her face Lauren continued to just stare at Cloud.

"Why did you bring me here Lauren?" Cloud asked after a few minutes of silence. He really wanted to know what was going on, and if he should be worried or not.

"Cloud what is your dream?" Lauren asked instead of answering him. She stood up suddenly and leaned against a nearby tree overlooking the water. She avoided looking at him which made his answer easier to say.

"To be forgiven, I guess." Cloud replied scratching the back of his head. He really couldn't think of anything else to say other than that.

"I said what is your dream not what have you be given lately. My dream is that I want to change the world, one person at a time. Sorta like how Vincent now talks to me at least once a week and it's usually for about an hour and he just talks about what happened in his past. I tried to give him someone he could confide in and in return asked that he try to find happiness in his life. I've done something for many people but to me it still isn't enough, I want to do something for the world." Lauren said still looking out over the water. She always had a hard time talking about her feelings and her dreams, but looking out over the water she found it easier to talk about it.

"Yeah, I've noticed that Vincent seems to be in a better mood the last few months and Tifa seems to get all giddy whenever he's around too. They have been spending more time together lately too which is nice to see that they can be happy. You've done a lot for all of us since you came here, the kids absolutely adore you." Cloud said moving to stand behind Lauren. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close and burying his nose in her hair. "But the only person I haven't seen you do anything for is yourself, Lauren. What is there that I could do for you?" He added quietly as he continued to hold her close, not wanting to let her go.

Sighing Lauren turned around to look up at Cloud her eyes shining with tears. "Cloud the only thing I have ever wanted was to be loved by someone for who and what I am not having to change a thing about myself. I just want to know that someone in this whole messed up world wants me to be around and to stay by their side forever." Lauren said as a single tear slid down her cheek. Bending forward slightly Cloud gently kissed the tear away before lowering his lips to gently press against Lauren's.

Shocked at first she simply stood there frozen before cautiously kissing him back. Taking that as a good sign Cloud slid his hands down to rest on her waist as she carefully wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling her body up tightly against his own Cloud lightly ran his tongue along the seam of Lauren's lips before she opened allowing him to exploring her moist cavern.

Cloud slowly pulled Lauren down onto her knees along with him never once breaking the kiss. He had his Mako-infused eyes locked on Lauren's emerald ones, he was unsure of what emotion was shining in her eyes at the moment but he knew that she was willingly allowing this to continue so she must be okay with it. Slowly and very carefully Cloud leaned toward Lauren causing her to lean back until she was laying on her back and cloud had his frame stretched out over top of hers.

Sighing Lauren allowed her fingers to twine into Cloud's silken locks as she began to close her eyes. Cloud pulled back for some much needed air causing her to open her eyes wide before she pushed against his chest. "Cloud get off of me, right now!" She yelled pushing harder while Cloud did not even budge from his current position.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that Lauren, you see I've been wanting to do this for a very, very long time. You have no idea how long I have watched you and wondered what your lips would taste like, what your skin and hair would feel like. For years I have watched you and longed for this moment when I could give you something that would be a gift of sorts." Cloud said nuzzling Lauren's neck making her moan lightly and squirm under him.

"Cloud stop please, I don't want this…. At least not from you, you're the only person that I have not been able to help yet." Lauren said while her fingers traitorously wound themselves into Cloud's hair again pulling his face tighter against her neck. She was enjoying this feeling far too much and yet she honestly could not bring herself to seriously say no to Cloud. Because honestly she had wanted him since they were little and had just never felt secure enough to say anything.

"You're lying you want this almost as much as I do, and you have helped me Lauren. It is because of you that I have been able to move on from Aerith's death and not hate myself anymore. You have given me far more than you know, but there is only one thing that I really want right now." Cloud whispered into her ear giving it a lick before nibbling on the lobe.

"Cloud please do not do this, I know you will grow to regret it someday. And I don't think that my heart could take it if you left me for someone else." Lauren said as another tear slipped from her eye. Once again Cloud kissed the tear away before gently kissing her lips. He held her tight in his arms kissing her cheeks, eyelids, nose and lips before trailing feathery light kisses down her throat.

"I will not stop until I make you mine and I will never leave you for anyone Lauren. You are all I have wanted for so long, and you were the light in the darkness of my despair you brought me back. Please let me make you mine." Cloud begged his voice breaking near the end. He really was trying to make sure this was all okay with Lauren before he did anything, and all the while his eyes burned into hers with the sincerity of what he was saying shining brightly in them.

Smiling Lauren turned her head and kissed Cloud thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Not missing a beat Cloud gently and slowly lowered his body onto Lauren's allowing her to push him away. However what Cloud found instead was Lauren responding to his touch as he lightly skimmed his fingers down her side brushing her breast. Glad that she wasn't pushing away Cloud kept sliding his hands down to her hips groaning softly when she rolled them against his own.

Leaving her mouth Cloud began to leave a trail of kisses down along her jaw before nuzzling her neck and taking little nips at it. Moaning Lauren's hands began to fiddle with the zipper of the top that Cloud always wore, she wanted to run her hands down along his bare chest to skim each and every scar and crease that was there to find. Gently pulling the zipper down Lauren gasped at the scars that covered his chest tears brimming in her eyes, how much pain must he have suffered at the hands of Sephiroth?

"Lauren is something wrong?" Cloud asked having noticed the tears in her eyes. Following her gaze Cloud noticed that she had undone the zipper for his top, when the hell had she done that? Then it hit him why her eyes were filling with tears, she had never seen the scars from his battles with Sephiroth. "Lauren they don't hurt anymore and even at the time the pain from them was bearable. They don't bother me anymore, I promise so please don't," Cloud began but stopped abruptly when Lauren pressed her lips to one of the scars on his chest before lightly licking it.

"So many scars Cloud I want to kiss them all better for you and I want you to scar me in your own way. So please stop teasing me I don't want foreplay now Cloudy." Lauren said looking at Cloud eyes bright with desire and want. Cloud knew his eyes matched hers but he still wanted to make this memorable and good for her.

Unable to deny her request though Cloud slowly began to unbutton her shirt making sure that his fingers were brushing the skin that he kept exposing. He bent his head and slowly began licking and kissing along the ridge of her bra before reaching a hand back to undo her bra. Lauren moved her hands to begin undoing Cloud belt just as he pulled off her pants.

Positioning himself at her entrance Cloud looked at Lauren before quietly saying, "Are you ready? This is going to hurt because it's your first time." He didn't want to proceed unless she was willing to do so because it would be like forcing himself on her or causing her pain. At least causing her pain without her consent and knowledge, which to Cloud was an unforgivable act.

"I know that it's going to hurt Cloud but that's okay because it's you." Lauren said smiling as Cloud nodded his head. Slowly he pushed forward sliding into her slowly allowing her body time to adjust as he moved in further and further. When he felt the barrier he thrust in quick so as not to draw out Lauren's pain, when he broke it she simply bit her bottom lip and a single tear slid down her cheek.

Once again kissing away the tear Cloud stayed still waiting until Lauren told him to move. He didn't want to start moving too soon and cause her anymore pain, it hurt him to see her crying no matter what the reason was. After a few minutes Lauren looked up at Cloud with a perplexed expression on her face. "Why aren't you moving Cloudy?" She asked simply her voice low and confused.

"I was waiting for you to tell me to move, I didn't want to start moving to soon and cause you anymore pain then I already have." Cloud replied as he slowly pulled out only to slam back in causing Lauren to moan loudly. Smiling at this Cloud continued moving at a moderate pace before Lauren began to buck her hips up harder against his own with each thrust. Getting the hint Cloud began to go faster and harder causing Lauren to moan as her nails racked down his back.

"Oh god Cloudy, Mmmmmm…..this feels so good." Lauren said her voice thick with feeling and pleasure. Smiling Cloud reclaimed her lips as his hand slid down to being rubbing her clit pushing her over the edge. Lauren's nails dug into Cloud's back again this time leaving behind thin lines of blood in their wake as she hit climax. Cloud followed soon after and as they lay in each other's arms coming back down from that unbelievable high they both felt a sense of completeness.

"Lauren, you know you have changed the world. Or at least you've changed my world for the better. Thank you," Cloud said gently kissing the woman in his arms before closing his eyes.

"You're welcome Cloud. And you have also changed my world for the better because now I know that I am no longer alone and that there is someone out there who loves me exactly as I am. Thank you for loving me Cloud," Lauren replied closing her eyes and falling asleep in the arms of her love and world.

~ Wow this was fun to write, once again a one day story. I really don't know where I keep getting these ideas from but hey hopefully you all enjoy them. Any requests for the next one shot. Anyways hopefully there will be another one up soon. ~


End file.
